You're stuck in a dark room
by CulinaryChef
Summary: Everyone knows the old trick, right? But when you throw the insanity of Class 3A into the situation, things take a turn for the worse. And everyone's crazy ideas of how to escape. Random idea i got this morning. Merry Christmas!


Asuna: Okay, we're all trapped in here with only a candle, a box of matches, and a table. How do we get out?

Fuka: raises hand Oh, oh I know!

Asuna: Okay, Fuka.

Fuka: Um… we light the candle, then drop it on the floor causing a big fire, then run around screaming til someone hears us and rescues us!

Asuna: …

Fumika: Sister! That's not how you get out! You really get out by just taking the table and smashing it against the window! Easy peasy!

At this point, everyone gets excited and starts yelling their own ideas;

Makie: I know! We take the box of matches and swirl it around the room with my gymnastics ribbon, and---

Asuna: We don't have your gymnastics ribbon!

Makie: cries

Eva: We wait til the full moon, then… eyes Negi

Negi: runs and hides behind Asuna

Asuna: Everyone, just shut up! And Negi, get off me. We need to think of a logical explanation. Anyone have a logical explanation?

silence

Ayaka: claps You talk pretty big, being a Baka Ranger and all.

Asuna: What was that, Class Rep?

Fei, Kaede, Makie, Yue: We're Baka Rangers too!

Ayaka: sweatdrop Hardly the point!

Then the random idea yelling starts up again.

Sakurako: I say we smash the table over Asuna's head, so she dies, and we bring her body into the police to get money, and invest that money in a big drill tank to finally bust outta here!

Asuna: Horrible idea! (And not at all realistic). What does everyone have against me, anyway?

Makie: A lot! smiles innocently

WHE-EE-OOO!!!

Eva whistled to calm everyone down.

Eva: I believe that someone in this bunch has an actually intelligent idea, for once. turns to Chachamaru. Well, Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: Well, considering that it's dark and everything, we can't see anything. SO we are to take the matches and light the candle, and see what we saw. Then I suppose we take the saw and cut the table in half. Two halves do make a whole, after all, so we climb through the hole and get out.

silence

Fuka and Fumika: But that's no fun!

Chachamaru: Suit yourself. My master agrees, though.

Eva: Yes, well done Chachamaru. Why couldn't I think of that?

Negi: 'Cuz you don't think at all!

Eva: attacks Negi

Negi: NOOO!! We've already been through this, twice!

Eva: Oh fine thenreleases Negi

Negi: sighs

Eva: I don't believe your plan is working, Chachamaru.

Chachamaru: Or we could just use this. eyes turn red, red laser beams start flashing around the room

Konoka: Oooh, what's that?

Chachamaru: Crowd control. Somewhat hypnotizing.

Fuka and Fumika: try to chase after lights, and fall

Chachamaru: Like that. Or it could also be used for—

Makie: gasp So you're the one behind all those fire engines!

Chachamaru: No, it's not like that—

Makie: Cool! Do it some more! Do it some more!

Chachamaru: sighs If you insist. shines light at Makie

Makie and the rest of the class becomes hypnotized, and is unconscious. Except for Eva, Asuna, and Negi.

Asuna: What did you do?

Chachamaru: smiles

Negi: Noooo! My students!

All yelling til Mr. Takahata opens the door

Mr. Takahata: Hey now, what's all this yelling?

Asuna: blushes Mr. Takahata – we were just—

Mr. Takahata: puts hand over Asuna's mouth Save your breath. It's clear that you are in trouble, so if I may assist you in any way... care to get out?

Asuna: nods

Mr. Takahata: takes Asuna's hand and leads her out of room. Remaining conscious people follow, except Eva

Asuna: Yay! We're finally outta there!

Negi: You're just happy 'cuz you-know-who rescued us.

Asuna: blushes

Negi: Yep, you so like him.

Asuna: whacks Negi

Negi: rubs head Ow…

Asuna: By the way, Chachamaru? What about all our other classmates?

Chachamaru: Oh… Master's taking care of them averts eyes to the room

Back in the room…

Eva: Blood! Lots and lots of blood! And darkness! What more could a vampire ask for?

The End! Hope you all enjoyed! (And don't worry I'm gunna update my other story soon!)

It's clear that Makie's my fave, huh?

Makie: Yay I finally got my well-deserved recognition!

Me: Hey Makie look – Carly Patterson!

Makie: gasps Where? runs off

Me: sighs Phew, she's finally gone.

I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic. I woke up this morning and the plotline was already in my head! So I decided to make it my Christmas gift you all of you at FanFiction. Merry Christmas!

10 minutes later…

Makie: comes back Where's Carly Patterson? I don't see her! sighs Oh well, Merry Christmas everybody!!!


End file.
